The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A contact electrode connected to a source-drain region of a transistor is usually provided on a main surface side of a substrate on which the transistor is formed. However, in recent years, it has been attempted to dispose the contact electrode on a back-surface side of the substrate. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-171166 (JP2010-171166A, see FIGS. 6 and 7, etc.) has discussed as follows. According to this document, while a diffusion layer and a silicide layer of a main element are formed on a surface side of a silicon (Si) substrate, a back-surface contact electrode is disposed to extend from a back-surface side of the substrate. The back-surface contact electrode is connected to the silicide layer by passing through the diffusion layer.